pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
S
is a chapter of Sword & Shield arc. Synopsis Sou, Schilly and Professor Magnolia welcome Marvin, who accompanies them on their journey. Sou and Schilly aim to challenge the Gyms, and get an opportunity by assisting Leon in solving a problem with the Wooloo. Chapter Plot Marvin looks at Soudo, Schildemilia and Professor Magnolia, and recites their names. Schilly yells out to call him Schilly as she had said, and puts VR goggles on his head. In that moment, Marvin appears next to the giant Pangoro. Soudo asks of Schilly that they do the same; Schilly does so, and also equips the goggles on Scorbunny, Sirfetch'd and Grookey, causing all five to appear behind Marvin. Schilly and Soudo brace Marvin, as they will aim to defeat this Pangoro. Marvin is in distress, for he had ever battled before, which makes Schilly displeased. Marvin, however, remembers the basics: a Pokémon can unleash moves at their opponent to make them faint, and use a Poké Ball to catch the opponent Pokémon before it faints. Soudo believes Marvin will do fine with these basics. On Schilly's request, Professor Magnolia starts the machine. The giant Pangoro starts attacking, and Marvin barely dodges the attack. Schilly asks of him not to run away, but Marvin is too shocked to retaliate. Schilly admits that this is even better than getting attacked, for she rigged the machine to emit electricity that can cause one a lot of pain, depressing Marvin even further. Soudo has the professor stop Pangoro for a bit, then turns to Marvin. He wants to know why the latter approached the giant Pangoro without wanting to run away first. Marvin admits he wants to catch a Pokémon, then go on a journey to challenge the Gyms. Schilly points out this is why he should practice more and more, for all Gym Battles in Galar region feature Dynamax. The professor turns Pangoro back on, who starts attacking. Soudo and Schilly send Grookey and Scorbunny, who use Leafage and Ember. As the two Pokémon attack, Soudo points out there's a moment before offense and defense are switched. Marvin remembers that's the time before moves are unleashed - something he had learned in the Pokémon School. Soudo reminds one needs to take advantage of that time, as well as including type advantages, to win the battle. Since Pangoro is a Dark-type Pokémon, Marvin explains the Fighting-type Sirfetch'd has the advantage over it, who can use Meteor Assault. Soudo confirms this, but since they are facing Dynamax Pangoro, it is much tougher than usual, and being too far from it means its attacks are more precise. Soudo smiles, for one needs to gain courage to confront this head-on. Marvin takes a moment, and screams as he charges with Sirfetch'd towards Dynamax Pangoro. However, Pangoro slams its foot on the ground, causing tremors that hurt Marvin a bit. Marvin becomes too afraid of battles, as Dynamax Pangoro goes to stomp Marvin. However, Sifetch'd jumps in to protect Marvin. Marvin pauses a bit, seeing Dynamax Pangoro is switching from defense to offense. Using that moment, Marvin has Sirfetch'd use Meteor Assault that strikes Dynamax Pangoro, causing it to fall down. Due to Dynamax Pangoro being data, it fades away. Soudo and Schilly applaud Marvin, for he won this battle. Marvin becomes happy, and surprised at Sirfetch'd protecting him. Marvin sees he even bonded with it a bit, a thing he only learned in school so far. He admits he hasn't fully gotten used to this region, ever since he switched schools from a region where he was an honors student. Due to that, he wasn't able to catch a Pokémon, but now, Marvin has hope he can actually catch one. Soudo asks Marvin to come with them, and the professor approves of this. Marvin hesitates a bit, for he has to talk with his parents first. Schilly simply pushes him into the vehicle, stating that Sou will not change his mind, once he has set it on something. Magnolia explains she is also a famous scientist, and can talk to Marvin's parents about this. Without further ado, the group drives off. Inside, Marvin talks to his parents, and tells he will start his journey, much to his own disbelief. Marvin thanks the three, including Professor Magnolia, for Marvin's parents were quite surprised to get in contact with such a famous professor. Magnolia explains Dynamax is a phenomenon that occurs in special places called Power Spots. However, there is more that needs to be found about the conditions to Dynamax Pokémon, and is why she posted Schilly as her assistant. Schilly adds this is not her main objective: she and Sou are actually in for the Gym challenge. Marvin is happy to hear that, though Sou states they just want to take the part. Schilly adds that they have to be endorsed first; instead of having anyone challenge the Gym, in Galar region one's strength must be recognized by a Gym first. Sou adds they can also be endorsed by a Champion or the League Chariman. Marvin wonders who the Champion is; Sou goes to turn on the TV about a Gym challenge program that features the Champion. Magnolia reminds they haven't had dinner yet, and goes to make some before the program starts. A moment later, the four eat dinner, as they watch the TV. The announcer explains trainers have to defeat eight Gym Leaders to complete the challenge, and earn the right to compete in the Champion Cup tournament. The announcer announces Leon, but as the curtains unveil, there is no man standing. Much to her displeasure, the announcer adds that the Champion hasn't even arrived to Motostoke Town yet, where their studio is located. In fact, they believe the Champion is on a train that has stopped near Wedgehurst, due to a flock of Wooloo crossing the tracks. Magnolia calculates the distances, and Schilly realizes the Champion must be nearby. Schilly opens the window and dispatches a Vikavolt Video drone to the train nearby. They soon see Leon, the Champion, with the flock of Wooloo. Marvin thinks they should help him, as he is being chased, but Sou points out that Leon's Charizard is herding them so they are getting them off the tracks to a field. Suddenly, another herd of Wooloo comes out to the tracks. Leon and the two workers wonder why the Wooloo are attracked to the train tracks. Leon looks at the herd, and is told the problem is in the fence. Leon turns around, and encounters Sou and Schilly, who want to help him out. Sou goes down, asking of Schilly to assist him. Sou crosses the fence, while Schilly yells to him that there's a could of dust in front of him. Sou goes through the Wooloo flock, and encounters an Obstagoon. Leon realizes it must've scared the Wooloo, who fled beyond the fence. Sou's Sirfetch'd uses Slam on Obstagoon, who defends itself with Obstruct. The workers are surprised that it endured that attack, so Sou has Sirfetch'd go around Obstagoon to confuse it, by using Double Team. Leon and the workers realize that Sou wants to confuse Obstagoon so it does not know where to use Obstruct. Sirfetch'd leek glows, causing Obstagoon to flee in terror. With Obstagoon gone, Sou and Leon close the gate, thus containing the Wooloo in the area. Leon thanks Schilly and Sou, and the former reminds that he should hurry to get on the TV show. Magnolia comes to Leon, asking him not to get lose. Leon recognizes Magnolia, who adds these two children are her assistants. Leon asks about Sonia, whom Magnolia explains that she is busy at the moment. Magnolia asks of him to tell Sonia that she could visit the Champion Cup next week. Without further ado, Leon takes the train, which drives away. Marvin comes to the group, fascinated that the professor knows the Champion. Magnolia believes this situation went well, to which Sou and Schilly confirm. Marvin asks what are they talking about, to which Sou and Schilly explain that they helped Leon in herding the Wooloo and defeating an Obstagoon, which must've left an impression on the Champion. She adds that they chased Obstagoon off with one glare, and as he found out that they worked with the professor, Schilly believes something will happen to them soon. A moment later, a man is called by Leon, to tell him about trainer endorsement. The man is interested, and asks for their profiles during the next call. The man summons Oleana, who refers to the man as Chairman Rose. Meanwhile, the group sees the show has ended and Leon didn't even appear, for he should have appeared at least half an hour if he went on that train. Magnolia adds that Leon has no sense of direction: he actually went in the opposite direction, and is now in the place where he was earlier, the first station. Debuts Character *Leon *Chairman Rose *Oleana Pokémon *Wooloo *Obstagoon *Leon's Charizard Move *Obstruct *Meteor Assault *Leafage Item *Rotom Phone Gallery Category:Sword & Shield chapters